Award For The Worst Boyfriend Ever
by Jade Kyrine
Summary: Jack and Kim were a happy couple. Until he made the biggest mistake ever. Bree and Chase WERE best friends. Until the incident happened...
1. Sorrow

**Hey guys! I know I have SO many stories no where near finished, but this is just my way of giving you all more... Enjoy 'Award For The Worst Boyfriend Ever'. :)**

**Prologe... Jack's POV**

Kim and Jack. Jack and Kim. That's how it always was said. It was never just Kim, and never just Jack. We were a happy couple. That is, until this morning. When SHE walked in.

**Flashback *****

Me and Kim were walking to school when her phone rang. While she talked, a girl walked up to me a batted her eyelashes. I saw Kim looking at us while talking. When Kim hung up she just stood and watched, probably to see if I would do something. But the odd thing was, I didn't. I just let her visually flirt with me.

"Hey hot stuff. I'm Bree." The girl said. I didn't say anything. But then something over came me and I kissed her. I saw Kim crying and running towards the school, and then my senses came back, and I ran after Kim. But when I reached school grounds, Kim was already gone.

**End of Flashback *****

I haven't seen her since this morning. I'm actually really worried. I feel like the worst boyfriend ever! I groaned and lied down on my bed. All of a sudden, I heard a door burst open, and Kim and Kyle ran into her room. We are neighbors. So I hid beside the window, enough so that they wouldn't see me, but I could tell what was happening. Kyle is her older brother. He is very over protective. He hated me, even after a year of dating Kim. Now I'm dead... "HE WHAT?!" Kyle yelled. Kim turned back sharply.

"HE KISSED HER! HE FREAKING KISSED HER! I can't believe he would d-do that..." Kim said, slowly breaking. I can't believe it, I made Kim cry, she never cries. "Well you have to break up with him!"

My heart stopped. "I w-want to! B-but I can't! I want to try to but I can't!" Kim yelled at him. I tried to smile... But I couldn't. Kyle softened.

"What do you mean?" He asked, the soft side of him taking over. "I love him so much, but I can tell he doesn't feel the same way... And I.. I can't break up with him because I love him." After Kim finished her little speech, I wanted to tell her that I do feel the same way, but then she'd get mad at me for listening. "Well whatever you choose, will be the right choice." Kyle said, before Kim broke and started crying her eyes out on Kyle.

**(If it matters, Kyle looks like Austin North. Ricky Weaver never happened.)** I felt terrible. All of a sudden my SISTER, Grace ran into my room. "WHAT THE HELL JACK!" I put my arms up in defense. "What?!" I said.

"Wha- You are an idiot! You broke Kim! She isn't and won't be the same Kim from before!" She paused to slap me. _SMACK!_ Ow.. "You broke her. She won't be the same because YOU were in her life before! YOU made her life better, and then she repays you by loving you! And what do you do?! BREAK HER HEART! I AM ASHAMED TO BE YOUR SISTER!" She yelled. Grace never yelled. I just shook my head.

"GET OUT!" I yelled pointing to my door. She smiled in hatred. "I WILL! Forever! I'm moving in with Kim, we talked about it today!" Hatred at Grace became anger at Kim. She's stealing my family?!

"You know what! I don't care if I broke Kim, I don't care about her!" I thought of something.

"I ONLY WENT OUT WITH HER BECAUSE IT WAS A DARE! I ONLY LOVED HER BECAUSE IT WAS A DARE!" Grace gasped. But then I heard a knock on my window. I turned to the window and saw Kim. Oh God she heard that?! I only said that to get my anger out!

"You know what Jack? I don't care about YOU either!" Those words killed me mentally and physically.

"If you didn't love me, why bother talking to me right?" She paused at shot something at me, a letter. "Read that. It's the last thing you will EVER get from me! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Then she turned to Grace. "Grace get packed. I have the room ready. By the way, we leave tomorrow." She glared at me and shut her window. I looked down at the later. It had small drops of water. She cried over this letter. Wait, what did she mean, they leave tomorrow? I turned to Grace who cried a little, and then ran out the door and to Kim's house. I looked back down at the letter. I opened it and it said it was written two years ago. In 2012

_Dear Jack_

_I know something about the future that will kill me to tell you in person, so I wrote it down._

_In 2014 I'm moving to Colorado. And Grace agreed to come with me. Just promise me, when I come back in 2017, that you will still be here, and you will still love me?_

_Love Kim_

I closed the letter and saw something. It was a note. I read it out loud.

"Thats what the phone call is about. Happy that I'm moving? This time promise me that when I come back in three years, you will be anywhere away from me, and you will stay out of my life."

I started to fall against the wall. When I hit the floor, I put my hands on my face and started to cry. Yeah I know, Jack Brewer never cries. Well, this isn't the same Jack Brewer.. I got up and went to the mirror.

I put on a wig, because I can't stand to cut my hair, and perfected it. I put on a mask and grabbed my guitar case. Time to become a fantasy.

Time to become Ricky Weaver.

WOW this sucks. Haha thanks so much for all the reviews on my other stories, I promise I'll update soon! :) By the way, just had to add that part where he couldn't cut his hair haha.

**Questions for Chapter 2,**

**What will happen between Jack and Kim?**

**How will being Ricky Weaver affect everything?**

**Will Kim forgive Jack, or will she regret becoming his friend forever?**

**Find out in chapter 2 :)**


	2. Spies

**Chapter 2 of Award For The Worst Boyfriend Ever! Eek... By the way, 'Guest' sorry if my story was confusing. I try to make my best, and if it's not good enough, why do you read my stories? Anyways, I do not own Kickin' It or Lab Rats. By the way, this happened before last chapters 'incident'.**

**Chase's POV**

I can't believe it. My best friend AND crush kissed Jack Brewer! I can't believe Bree. She's friends with Kim too! And she kissed her boyfriend right in front of her! I don't really know Kim, or what she looks like exactly, but I do know that she and Jack have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while.

I was walking down the hall so that I could get to Science, which was physically impossible in this crowd... all of a sudden there was a loud _THUD_! I closed my eyes for a second and ended up on the floor. When I opened my eyes, a blond was on the floor, looking down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She just nodded in response, while getting her textbook. I looked at the textbook, 'Science 9'. She is in my class, cool. I helped her up and saw her face.

She was beautiful, and I couldn't stop staring at her. _No!_ I basically yelled at myself. I can't fall in love, I like Bree and only Bree.

"I'm sorry. Anyway's my names Kim." She said. I smiled. "Oh aren't you Bree's friend?" I said. Her smile immediatly dropped to a frown. "_Was_. Was Bree's friend." She looked down sad. "What happened?" She sighed. "She _kissed_ my boyfriend." I gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry. I think that's already pasted in the school though... I heard about it an hour ago." Her head shot up and she immediatly started quietly sobbing. By now me and Kim had a small crowd around us. I rubbed her back, trying to sooth her and guided her to Science, and gave her a tissue. She wiped her tears away and straightened up.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to help me." She said. _Wow_ a girl can get over this quickly... But I could still tell she wanted to bawl her eyes out.

"Yes I did. I'm kind of in the same situation as you right now. I'm best friends with Bree and I kind of liked her." She tried to pull a smile but failed.

"Don't worry. Things will get better soon. I promise." She smiled and my heart immediatly dropped at one thought.

I think I'm_ in love_ with Kimberly Brewer.

**Jack's POV**

I saw Kim and Chase hanging out all day. Chase was supposed to be my best friend, he knew I was dating Kim! I felt a lot of jealousy about this as I watched them talk. They nearly kissed once too! _Stalker much?_ I'm not stalking... I'm carefully observing. _Yeah... Uh-huh keep telling yourself that._ Why is my concience so smart? _Because I'm the part of your brain that actually works. _Oh shut up... I look back up again and saw Kim and Chase hugging while Kim was crying. I made her cry? _Don't be dumb, something else could've made her cry._ I still feel terrible. _Well you should._ Aren't you supposed to help me? _No, I state the obvious._ UGH...

Then I saw the worst thing yet... While Kim was talking, Chase wasn't really listening and KISSED HER! The worst thing is, she didn't pull away. She just stood there. Then again she didn't kiss back... But still. I wanted to walk up to them, but then they would know I was- _Stalking her?_ No... that I was carefully observing her from a distance. _Right..._ Seriously! Shut up! _Fine..._ And when they finally pulled away, they stood there awkwardly. They started pointing behind them **(Like when Jack and Kim hugged after Jack's match in... that episode?)**

Then they slowly backed up and ran away from each other. I immediatly went home, but it was kind of awkward since I was behind Kim... Sometimes living next to each other was karma.

**-Insert what happened last chapter-**

Time to become Ricky Weaver.

I looked in the mirror. Doll hair... Sunglasses... Yup just like Justin Beiber. Ech it pains me just to say his name.

I look out the window one more time and see Kim and Grace in black suits, wearing sunglasses and their hair was in a pony tail. They were talking to who seemed like... Principal Thunderberk? **(Sorry I have no idea what his name is...)** They each nodded at each other and walked out of the room, into a limo? What the heck... Anyway I wrote a note to my mom and dad telling them where I was going.

_To Mom and Dad_

_I can't stand being near Kim anymore. Something happened at school and I can't live near her anymore. Don't worry, Kim didn't do anything... I did. And I can't let myself be distracted anymore. I am running away to become the emergancy personality. (They already knew about Ricky Weaver) I will come back in 3 years. I still love you both but I cannot stay anymore._

_Yours Truly-_

_Jack_

I put the note on my desk and hopped out the front door. I took my car and drove as far away as I could.

**Kim's POV**

Me and Grace were getting ready for our job. I can't believe it! I'm becoming a _ (It's going to be revealed don't worry.)! We are going to be _ for 3 years in Colorado and then if we don't like it, we can come back.

I am so excited! Me and Grace were talking about what and who we are going to help. Thunderberk let us choose. We were on my laptop browsing through troubled internet stars. We found one named Ricky Weaver and checked out a video. He seemed troubled about something, and he looked so familiar. I shook off the feeling and me and Grace put his name down. I looked up from the screen.

"Mr. Thunderberk, we found out who we are going to help." He looked forward still. "Who?" He asked. "A guy named Ricky Weaver." He immediatly stopped the car and started squealing.

"EEK! THE RICKY WEAVER?!" He screamed. "MR. THUNDERBERK!" Me and Grace yelled in unision. "Sorry..."

He started the car again and we were driving. "He opened a box and a computer screen came out of the roof.

"Whoa." I said. Grace just nodded. Thunderberk put the car on auto and started using the touch screen and searched up " R". A picture of him came up and a lot of information came up. Grace read it aloud.

"Ricky Weaver. 16 years old, singer and guitarist. Born in Seaford, currently lives in Colorado." I gasped. We're going to Colorado.

"Height: 5'11", weight 115 lbs." The screen went black. The screen went back up and Thunderberk continued driving.

**IN COLORADO**

We stepped out of the car, and I breathed in the air. When Mr. Thunderberk has flatulant issues, being in a car with him sucks. "FINALLY WE'RE HERE!" Grace yelled. About 15 people looked at us and Grace whispered;

"Sorry.." I laughed at her childish antics. When we got to HQ we saw Jade **(Yeah I know... I'm using me Haha...)**, Tai and Shadow. I smiled

"Jade! Tai! Shadow! I missed you!" Grace nodded. We had a secret. Grace wasn't actually Jack's brother. She was my sister, and Jade, Tai and Shadow were our cousins. Jade laughed and said, "Cousin Grace! Kim! I missed you so much!" Grace smiled. "We missed you too. I haven't seen you guys in 6 years!" I said. "Enough with the chit-chat you two-" Mr. Thunderberk pointed at us. "Need to go to 5th Avenue on Main Street. Find the adress 5629." I nodded, as well as Grace.

**AT HOUSE 5629**

I knocked on the door and a man with blonde hair and sunglasses opened it. He looked very familiar. He looked shocked to see me and Grace... I wonder why. "Sir I am Agent **(YUP! THEIR SPIES!)** Kim. And this is Agent Grace. We came to help you." He looked puzzled.

"With?" That voice... It sounded so familiar. "A girl from Seaford High is after you. Apparently she hates you, and we aren't sure why. Her name is Donna Lois Tobin. Perhaps you've heard of her?" The man gulped.

"And don't worry, we know who you are..." He looked scared. "Mr. Weaver." He sighed quietly, loud enough for us to hear however.

"Donna wants to murder you." Grace stated, like a normal sentence. "Why?" Ricky asked.

"Didn't I just say? We aren't sure." I stepped in. He glared at me.

"A little attitude much?" I scoffed. "Says the superstar wannabe!" I said back.

"You think your so tough?" He punched me in the face, and I fell down the stairs. Grace glared at him.

"Do you want to be murdered? We won't help you from Donna!" He gulped and murmured a small 'sorry' and went back inside. Grace rushed to my side but by then my nose was already gushing blood.

"We need to get you back to HQ."

**AT HQ**

Grace lead me in, while Jade, Tai and Shadow gasped.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, immediatly rushing to my side. "Super... Star... Wannabe." I stated, getting blood in my mouth.

"We need to get you to Thunderberk!" Tai said, and rushed off to get him. "Grace tell me what happened in detail." Shadow said.

"Well when we got there, we introduced ourselves and told him why we were there to help him. He was calm, until Kim said we knew who he was. And when she said 'Mr. Weaver' he seemed relieved and we don't know why. And then I said that Donna wanted to murder him and-"

Shadow stopped her. "WHOA! BACK THE TRUCK! Donna Tobin?" She asked. Grace nodded and continued.

"We told him and then he asked why, and then Kim said 'Didn't I just say? We aren't sure.' and then Ricky said she was tudy** (Just for some people | Tudy = Too- Dee)** and then she called him a superstar wannabe and then he punched her in the face, causing her to fall down the front stairs." Grace said, really fast.

Tai came back with Thunderberk, cloth and an icepack. I cleaned my own blood and put the ice pack to my face. It felt better and I stood up.

"What are we going to do about Ricky Weaver? We need to find out why Donna wants to murder him. Although from his punch, I think I know why..."

Then I whispered 'Jerk..' so only I could hear. "Donna wants to murder him because Ricky took her spot." Thunderberk said.

"What do you mean he took her spot?"

Thunderberk explained. "You see, Ricky and Donna used to be partners in the music business, but the fans only liked Ricky, and thought Donna was a rat. So their manager fired Donna and made Ricky the star." I nodded. "I can see why." Then something ran through my head. "Grace... I need to talk to you. In private."

I put down the icepack and dragged Grace to a corner. "We have tracking devices in our necks." I said. "So?"

"So, people could track us down! And the only way we could take them off, is if we want to have a machine that we talk through!" Grace gasped, then evily smiled.

"Then we just need a weapon everywhere we go." I smiled. "Like?"

"Like let's say... Your beauty, my smarts and our butt-kick abilities with a knife, gun and karate?" I smiled even wider.

"This is why your the smart one."

* * *

THE END :D I know it's bad... BUT HEY! IT TOOK ME MORE THAN AN HOUR TO TYPE THIS! I know... Sad. Anyways, if you like this chapter wait until chapter 3 :)

_-Jade Kyrine_


	3. Authors Note, Please Read!

**Hey guys... Sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is a new... STORY OPENING :D I have totally no idea what that means, or if it means what I'm trying to imply! :D Haha... There goes me... So sarcastic... ... ... ... Anyways... BACK ONTO TOPIC! I have new stories I want to make, but I want people to enjoy and read them. In the end if all the books are tied, then I will try to make them all... I know I haven't finished any of my stories but I want to make a new genre... Or series... Anyways... These are the choices... By the way their all Winx Club XD**

**Can't Say Those 3 Words Enough (1)**

Musa and Riven have never been on good terms... But when Riven steps up to the plate and confesses how he feels... Will Musa return those feelings? Just a bunch of one shots of how they confess their love... (A/N Sorry I've been obsessed.)

**In A Flash (2)**

Bloom and Sky never talk to each other. Not because of hatred, but because their shy. They always have loved each other. But they were too scared of rejection to say anything. Will one of the two suffer because of their shyness?

**Whenever You Need Me I'll Be There (3)**

Brandon and Stella have been ignoring each other because of their breakup. What happens after graduation when Brandon has eyes on a girl... Another girl? Will Stella come to her senses and come back to Brandon? Or is it too late?

**I Don't Understand (4)**

"Layla! Layla come on tell me what happened!" He screamed at her. She turned around with tears in her eyes. "You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?!" She yelled. He was taken aback from her but stood still. "It's because of her..."

**One Day In The Forest (5)**

Flora was walking through the foggy forest. She was scared and never felt this way before. How did I do that... She thought to herself. She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw a body on the floor. Lifeless. Or so she thought...

**The Life Through Her Eyes (6)**

Techna was always bullied at Alfea for being the one for technology. When the Winx visits Red Fountain for the first time, she meets Timmy. He is amazed at her ability. Will they fall in love... Or fall in the dumps?

**Every Note Is For You (7)**

He was walking through the portal and the second he stepped out of it, he heard singing. Not any regular singing... But someone was singing the song he was assigned! | In this story every boy is assigned a subject, and in Riven's case, it's a song. Anyone who does this subject perfectly is made for that boy. This part won't be in summary just saying.

That's it! Votes go as long as I want them too.. and they could end tomorrow! So vote soon :)

-Jade Kyrine

P.S. If some want to know, the order I want to do them in is 1, 7, 3, 2, 5, 4 and then 6. :)


	4. Goodbye

Hey guys, sorry to say this, but... I'm quitting Fan Fiction until I get back from Vietnam, which is in the middle of the summer.

Sorry, I have a lot going on. One of my best friends won't even talk to me, and I'm getting bullied at school.

Well... See you in a couple of months.

-Jade Kyrine


End file.
